A Challenge
I placed down the last few of my wood blocks, finally finishing the protective walls around my little base. The walls were 3 blocks thick, with oak wood planks on the outside and inside, with obsidian in the middle. It was truly a great build. How sad that it won't last long. I was just enjoying my time on this Factions server while I was waiting for my challenge. It was the middle of the night. 4:18 AM to be exact. I've lasted so long, and I was ready to complete. Suddenly, the familiar Twitter notification rang from my phone. I checked what it was. A private message from the person with the username KIJUB8287. This was it. The time was up. 4:20 AM | KIJUB8287: Day 50. You know what to do. 4:21 AM | Ivan62: Alright im onto it I switched back to the Minecraft window and told everyone that I was about to complete the challenge. For some reason, the chat was filled with people begging me not to do it. I did not understand why. I was just trying to be happy. I closed down Minecraft and snuck out of my room. My parents were sleeping, and I quickly passed by their room, put on my shoes and went outside. I lived on the 3rd floor of our block of flats. It was 8 floors high. I went upstairs until I was on the 8th floor. Then, I walked over to the other end of the corridor, where a trapdoor to the roof was leading. There was a ladder there for convenient access. I opened the hatch and ascended the ladder to the roof. The first that struck me was the freezing cold wind that dashed over my body. I shivered, but I had to complete my quest. I climbed out of the hatch and closed it behind me, locking it. I was now stuck there, but it did not matter. I looked around. Apart from the freezing cold wind, the view was astounding. I could see over half of the town, with over 40 blocks flats in my sight. I noticed my school, the bus stop I stopped at every day, my park and many important places for me. But none of mattered now. I walked over to the edge. The edge was well marked even in the dark. I leaned over. The drop was at least 40 meters. I looked around, before sitting down and dropping my legs off, letting them sway in the wind. "Oh, I am so happy to be here." I spoke to myself. "I will finally complete your challenge..." "...your game..." "...and my mission." I finished my sentence. I stood up, and took a deep breath. I was ready. My heart was pounding fast, and doubts were running across my mind. However, I brushed them off. I moved closer to the ledge. My feet slowly approached the edge, until my fingertips were suspended in midair. For the last time, I folded my sleeve, revealing a great work of art: my carved out blue whale, outlined with dark red scars in my skin. I took another deep breath, and let out my last words before tilting forwards and falling. "I win, Blue Whale." Category:Creepypasta Category:Suicide Category:Death Category:Prism55Writes Category:Moderate Length Pastas Category:Sad